The disclosure relates generally to providing connectivity between components.
Electronic systems can be assembled by connecting modules to other components. A backplane is one type of component that can be used to provide power, data, and other types of connectivity between other components. In some cases, multiple types of connectivity, such as power, data, radio frequency (RF), voice, etc., may be provided to a module via a backplane. Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable that when disconnecting a module from a backplane, that one type of connectivity be terminated before terminating other types of connectivity. Power is one type of connectivity that is often sought to be terminated before other types, typically to avoid damage to sensitive elements due to arcing, etc. A conventional approach is to open a power switch on a front panel of the module prior to disconnecting the module from the backplane. This approach, however, requires that the technician first be aware that the connectivity must be terminated prior to disengaging the component, and further does not account for the situation in which the technician knows to do so, but forgets to open the power switch. Another approach is to integrate an “OFF” switch into an ejection feature of a module. Conventional approaches, however, require a complex mechanical switch arrangement that adds cost to the system.